


I love you

by dreamerinheaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, i don't know how to tag, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: Since the show constantly sleeps on Briller I wrote this little thing because I need them back together





	I love you

„Bryan! Hey, Bryan, are you even – you're not listening aren't you?“

He flinched when Monty gently tapped him on the shoulder, but he couldn't quite bring himself to tear his eyes away from Nate and Jackson, who were in a deep conversation and Jackson was way too close to Nate and fuck, Bryan knew he was being petty and jealous and he didn't even knew if he had a right to be jealous since he had no idea where they stood in the first place but -

Jackson put his hand on Nates shoulder, and fuck everything, Bryan left Monty and Harper and walked over to the two of them.

“Hey Nate, you're needed at the gate.” His – boyfriend? Ex? - turned around and Bryan felt like he had been punched in the stomach when he looked him in the eyes for the first time, really, since their fight. He had missed him so damn much and right now he wanted nothing more than let himself fall into his arms and stay there for hours, days, forever.

He nodded, is eyes guarded. “Alright. Talk to you later.”, he said to Jackson and then turned around and started walking towards the Gate. Bryan hastily followed him.

_Relax, breath in and out, you can do this._

But what was he supposed to say? I'm sorry for avoiding you? I'm sorry for talking you and the others into saving people who now want to stay here and die anyway?

“I lied.”

Nate stopped and turned around, but not as confused as Bryan thought he would be. “I know.”, he simply said, “You can't lie for shit. You always get this wrinkle between your eyebrows when you do.”

Nate hesitated for a moment before he continued. “You could've just said that you wanted to talk to me you know?”

Bryan avoided his eyes because fuck, he was pathetic. “Wasn't sure you would agree to come with me.”, he finally mumbled, not sure if Nate could even hear him, “You seemed to be – pretty occupied and I -” He shook his head, “This was stupid, I'm sorry, I'll just -”

He felt Nates hand on his arm and looked up, eyes wide and his heart beating so fast he wondered if it would jump out of his chest straight into Nates hands. “There is nothing between me and Jackson, if that's what you were worried about.”, he said and he almost sounded insulted, “Quite frankly, I have no idea where we stand but I love you, that hasn't changed while I was imprisoned on the arch. It hasn't changed while I was down here and you still up there and I thought I would never see you again. It hasn't changed when you fucking spied on me for Pike and – _why_ are you looking at me like that?”

“I'm waiting for you to finish this rant of yours because I don't want to interrupt you but I love you too and I really, really want to kiss you right now.”

A smile, the first real smile he has seen on Nate since their fight, appeared on his lips and Bryan doesn't know who made the first move but they're kissing, Nates has one arm wrapped around his waste and his free hand is in his hair and wow, this is everything Bryan could ever want.


End file.
